


That One Summer

by centaurianwisdom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also i headcanon Magnus as Balinese Hindu, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blowjobs, Casual Sex, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rich Alec Lightwood, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Summer Love, also Alec can be an entitled jerk sometimes, and he's fucking proud of his roots, and this side of Magnus is rarely explored, because I'm Asian, discontinued, handjobs, like really fucking rich, lots of Asian culture representation, rebellious alec lightwood, seaside shenanigans, turns to serious relationship, working class immigrant single parent family Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurianwisdom/pseuds/centaurianwisdom
Summary: It is the summer before Magnus's senior year. He plans to spend it true to himself, with his friends and family, with the sea and sand of his hometown.But summer in his town also brings a slew of rich tourists, and one Tall Dark and handsome rich dude literally crashes into Magnus's life and turns Magnus's world topsy-turvy. Shenanigans ensue.Magnus just wants some peace, but Tall, Dark and Handsome has other plans.





	1. Be True to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted a Summer Love story so here it is!!!! It's going to be really cliched and trope-y, but I know its going to be an enjoyable and wild ride.

The last rays of the summer sun were lighting up the sky, painting it many shades of lilac and orange. The skating park was filled with rumbling noises and laughter, interspersed with occasional screams of pain. The crisp summer breeze blew in, lifting Magnus’s hair. He could feel his entire face getting sticky with salt and some part of his dramatic self wailed about skin care, but the larger part of him couldn’t bring himself to care. It was the first day of summer and he was going to enjoy it, his little seaside town filling with tourists notwithstanding. More tourists equals more crowds at the seasonal beach shack he worked at equals more tips so yes, it worked out for him. Also, there was a pressing concern that was obliterating every other thought he was having. 

Someone cuffed him on the head and his head snapped up, about to growl at the person who had done that. His anger died when he saw Catarina, his best friend, grinning down at him. He huffed as she fell into the bench beside him.

“You’ve been out of it today. You barely used that magnificent skateboard of yours. Everything ok?” Catarina asked, tentative smile on her face and concern in her voice.

“I don’t know, Cat,” Magnus sighed. 

“Are you really worried or are you being dramatic about something?”

Magnus turned to look at her, eyes narrowed in the most menacing look he could muster. She stared back at him, unimpressed, pretending to snap gum in her mouth. He gave up trying to intimidate her, shoulders slumping. One would have thought that he would learn by now that nothing could really intimidate Catarina. And that was the reason she was his best friend. Because she had been there with a hug and a bright smile when nobody wanted to be friends with the weird 5 year old Indonesian kid with the weird accent. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” Catarina said, laying her head on his shoulder. Magnus gently kissed her head and took a deep breath, and then:

“I’m planning to come out to mom. Today. No chickening out.”

Catarina’s head shot up, nearly socking Magnus in the chin. She was staring at him, wide-eyed, a hint of an incredulous smile beginning to blossom on her lips. “What, really?” she exclaimed. Magnus shot her a smug smile for a moment, but then it faltered. 

“Yeah. I don’t want to pretend anymore. I just- I just want to live with my truth now. And that begins when the person I love the most knows the truth about me.”

Catarina broke into a brilliant smile and tackled him into a bear hug, nearly throttling Magnus. Magnus squeaked indignantly. “Can’t breathe - let go,” Magnus managed to get out in a strangled voice.   
Catarina let him go after swaying him a little. 

“Oh, Magnus, I’m so glad you’re doing this! I’ve been waiting for this moment forever,” she said happily.

“But,” Magnus said, drooping a little. “I’m not sure how she’ll take it. And if she takes it badly I’ll be destroyed. She’s all I have, Cat.”

Catarina bristled. “You know, your mom is the chillest person I know. She’s faced so much shit in her life and still came sailing through it smiling. She packed you up and moved to the freaking USA with your one year old ass when your dad left her without marrying her and learned English and worked in freaking New York and then she moved to Cali and now she has her own business? You know how brave that is? How open minded and flexible she has to be to accept and affect change in what looked like a hopeless life? And you are her world. She loves you so much. And you do so much. You have a 4.0 GPA, well on your way to become valedictorian, teachers love you, you rake in the tips at the shack, and you take care of her so much. Believe me, she’s gonna accept you and love you for exactly who you are.”

Throughout Catarina’s fiery speech, Magnus’s shoulders unconsciously straightened till they were straight and confident. A smile appeared on his lips and his eyes shone a little brighter. It helped that his particularly glittery eyeliner accentuated that shine. 

“Also, she was perfectly cool with your make-up and jewellery. She brought you your first eye-liner, remember?”

Magnus laughed out loud. 

“Yeah, I remember.”

Catarina’s phone beeped with that annoying notification sound that sounded a lot like caterwauling. She checked her phone and then bumped Magnus’s shoulder. “Ragnor’s inviting us for dinner. You wanna come?”

“Nah, Cat. I think I’m gonna head home, clean up, make a nice dinner for mom. She’s been having a rough time at the shop since tourist season started.”

“Also you kinda want to butter her up,” she said mischievously, winking at him.

“That might be a tiny part of it,” he admitted. “Also, you know I love cooking.”

“Hmmm….go along babe. You got this. I know you do.”

Magnus dashed a kiss to her cheek and hopped on his board and glided away. The wind had picked up and darkness was falling. It had been a good day, and he knew that he it would be a good evening too. He tried to imagine his mother’s reaction. Would she be angry? Happy? Confused? Would she accept immediately or would it take time? Also what would he make for dinner? He could make some of that wicked awesome shrimp coconut fried rice that he had learnt at the shack, and the house probably had all the ingredients he needed. Maybe. Or Thai mango chicken curry? His mother had brought in a crate of fragrant mangoes and-

There was a honk and flash of headlights, and before he could wrap his head around anything, a black car veered wildly in front of him and clipped his side, and he fell off his skateboard and fell hard on his knees on the hard, sun-heated tar, grazing his knees. The car (a black Porsche) skidded to a stop and the driver’s seat opened. And then out walked the driver.

And whoa, Magnus could feel his mouth popping open and his brain short circuiting. The driver was an absolute vision. He was wearing a dark blue t shirt that fluttered in the breeze, exposing his deliciously toned midriff. He had a long, strong neck, a chiselled face, luscious, black locks that was getting blown off his majestic face, and the most magnificent eyes that he had ever seen. As the angel came closer and kneeled in front of him and started talking, the world just muted around him and time slowed down to a crawl, and Magnus swore he could hear violins in the distance. Those eyes were so close, glittering and multicoloured, mossy greens, shards of ocean blues, and woody browns, like a magnificent, enchanted forest existed within them, and Magnus wanted to get lost in it. His plush, pink lips were moving, and Magnus imagined them kissing his lips, grazing every inch of his body, wrapped around his cock. A huge hand come came over his face and waved, and he imagined them in his hair, wrapped around his waist, pinning him down. Magnus heaved a sigh, and then he found himself being shaken roughly. Suddenly, the world lost its starry quality, the violins stopped with a screech, and time sped up again. All ambient sounds returned and he heard - “Hey, you ok? Oh god, please tell me you are ok? Izzy, is he ok?” A female voice came from somewhere in the background. “Maybe he’s concussed?”

“No, I don’t think so, he was sitting up so he probably didn’t hit his head, right?”

Magnus swallowed around his dry throat and deemed this the right moment to speak out. “No, I’m fine,” he said, trying to go for nonchalant and failing miserably. It came out choked. He caught sight of the Mr. McDreamy’s large hand covering his entire knee and nearly short circuited again.

Gorgeous Face drooped, the tension slipping off his (broad, climbable) shoulders. “Oh, thank goodness.” Magnus smiled softly at him. This was when the Knight In Shining Armour would sweep him off his feet and kiss him, and then proceed to ravage him. Mhmmmm. 

“You gotta pay more attention to the road, buddy,” Forest Eyes said gently. The hands were on his shoulders, on his back, rubbing his knees soothingly, like he couldn’t help himself. Magnus gulped. “Yeah,” he said, finally. “Yeah, um, I’m sorry.” At long last, Magnus got up, dusting himself off and wincing at the twang on his knees. Giant HandsTM helped him up. Magnus, once he finished dusting himself off, looked up at the Angel Prince and caught him checking him out. Wait, what? Dream Boy was checking him out? His cheeks were a little pink and his hands were still out as if he still wanted to keep his hands on Magnus. And that’s when the awkwardness hit. Magnus looked over Mountain Man’s shoulders and saw a extremely gorgeous girl smirking at them. Magnus thought that maybe he would have had a crush on her, but first of all, she looked too young, and secondly, her companion had stolen his foolish heart first. “We’re sorry too,” she said, with a bit of amusement in her voice. “We should have been more careful. Glad you’re alright. I’m Isabelle Lightwood, and that’s my brother, Alexander, but we all call him Alec.”

Alexander Lightwood. A magnificent name for a magnificent specimen of manhood. Magnus was also getting tired of thinking up appropriately superlative nicknames.

“I’m Magnus Bane,” he said, and then he glanced at his watch. Oh damn, his mother would be home in just an hour and he had extensive meal prep to do. “Um, listen, no harm done, so y’all don’t have to feel to guilty. I’ve gotta go, so, um, bye,” he said, already getting on his skateboard. Isabelle called out a farewell, but her brother stayed silent. Weird.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The oil hissed satisfactorily as Magnus poured the fragrant rice into the wok. The spices cracked and popped and he nearly missed the ring of the doorbell. He covered the wok and rushed to open the door to see his mother’s tired but beautiful face. Before she could say anything he hugged her tight, and she chuckled. “Hey, what’s got into you?” she asked, a bit of concern showing through her amusement. “Nothing,” Magnus said, withdrawing from the hug. “Just glad to see you, is all. Also, I cooked. Shrimp coconut fried rice. It’ll be ready in a minute.” His mother smiled widely at that; she did love her shrimp very very much. “Why don’t you freshen up and change and I’ll finish cooking?” His mother nodded eagerly and hurried off to her room. 

Magnus took a deep breath and let it out through pursed lips. This was it. No turning back. He could do this.

Soon enough, his mother’s bedroom door opened. Magnus poured the rice into a ceramic bowl, and sprinkled lemon zest and caramelised onion on top. 

“Mmmmmm….” his mother said appreciatively. “Magnus, this looks amazing.”

“Wait till you taste it,” Magnus said proudly. “It’ll blow your mind.”

Magnus poured sparkling apple juice into glasses and handed one of them to her. “Let’s just pretend that this is champagne,” he said, winking at his mother. His mother giggled, and clinked her glass with his.

They ate the frankly scrumptious rice and talked and laughed. Finally, the meal was over. His mother wandered away to the living room and Magnus put away the plates, rehearsing what he was going to say the entire time. “Ok, mom,” he muttered under his breath. “I just wanted to tell you a very fundamental truth about myself. Ever since I was thirteen, I realised I liked both boys and girls. And it took me some soul searching and time to accept myself, and I wanted to share that with you. Mother, I am bisexual. I hope you will continue to accept and love me as you always did, because nothing has changed. I’m still the Magnus you love, it's just that everything's out in the open now.” Magnus nodded firmly. It was a good speech and it covered all the main points of what he wanted to say. For the last time, he straightened his spine and strengthened his resolve. He took a fortifying gulp of juice and walked stiffly into the living room to join his mother, who had switched on the TV and was now watching an episode of Project Runway.

Magnus gulped. He could do this. His mind unhelpfully flicked through all the coming out horror stories he had read when he had prepared for this one moment. He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts away. This would not be a horror story. He tried to remember what Catarina had said in the skate park today. All he received was a rush of static. He was sweating bullets. Maybe he’d stay in the closet forever. No harm in that right? He’d rather do that than lose his mother, who was all he had in this world. 

His mother chose that moment to turn to him. Her gaze immediately became concerned. “Magnus, are you alright?”

All rational thought flew out of the window. 

“I’m bisexual,” he blurted out.

Great. Way to go, speeches and research and pep talk. Now pray that you didn’t just royally fuck this up.

A long pause.

“Oh,” his mother said, eventually.

He tensed, ready to run before a flying slipper came at his face. Asian parents….you learn to dodge slippers at some point.

But then his mother relaxed, and then chuckled. “You know,” she said, “I always had an inkling of that. Though I was betting more on gay, to be quite honest.”  
“What?” Magnus breathed. “You’re not mad?”

“Oh, cintaku,” his mother said, opening her arms. Magnus promptly tumbled into them and held his mother tight. “Of course I’m not. There is nothing wrong with which gender you choose to love. Though, I have to tell you that you should choose a good person and I’ll be vetting everyone thoroughly.”

Magnus sniffed wetly. “What clued you in?”

“It was the makeup, I think?”

Magnus raised his face from his mother’s shoulder to look at his mother’s beaming face. “How are you taking this so well?”

“One does not change so much about their life without having an open mind, Magnus,” she said, echoing Catarina. “And I admit, when I first started to have an inkling that you might not be straight, I did some research and waited for you to come to me. Also, sayang, I’m from Indonesia. And our indigenous culture is a lot more open about gender and sexuality than these Westerners think.”

Magnus giggled. “That’s true.”

His mother tenderly kissed his forehead. “Don’t be afraid to tell me anything sayang. I’ll love you through everything. Unconditionally.”

Magnus set his forehead against his mother. “I love you too, Amma,” he whispered.


	2. The Rich Types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec swaggers into Magnus's life, which is better than crashing in, Magnus supposes. Magnus has seen the mess left behind by loving these transient rich types, and he will not get caught in any of that. Alec's puppy eyes don't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for your lovely comments!! It's so motivating, you guys. I hope to do this full justice. Also I'm a slut for angst, so of course there will be a bit of angst, but I think it's valid and also delicious. I hope you enjoy!!

Magnus walked into Seaside Shenanigans at about 9 in the morning the next day, a basket of mangoes slung over his waist. Mr. Loss, Catarina’s father and the owner of said beach shack where Magnus worked, looked up from where he was cleaning the bar and his face split into a wide grin.

“Ah, mangoes,” he said, coming over and sniffing at them. “Your mom sent good ones. Take half to the bar to make mango special drinks today. We’ll use the other half to make dessert specials.”

Magnus nodded and said, “Shall I man the bar today? I know a lot of mango drinks and you know I can make all the other stuff we offer too.”

“Sure son,” Mr. Loss said affably, pulling out a sheet of paper containing the day’s specials. “But first write down the day’s specials on the chalkboard and clean down the tables till Raphael comes. Mr. Santiago is also going to get us fresh lobster so we’re offering chilled lobster salad and calamari today.”

Magnus swallowed and said, “Alright alright, no need to make me hungry.” Grinning widely, he decorated the chalkboard with his signature flourish, adding intricate doodles and using different calligraphy fonts to write the names of his dishes. Needless to say, it took him a lot of time, but Mr. Loss never minded. 

“Practicing for that art degree?” came a voice behind him. He turned back to see Raphael, his protege, his little brother, watching him, crate of fresh fish in hand. 

“Yeah,” Magnus said. “Fresh off the boat?” he asked, pointing at the crate Raphael was holding up with difficulty, ice melting in the hot sun. “Yep,” Raphael said, starting to enter the shop, Magnus following him in. “There’s more coming. We got tuna, lobsters, squid and mackerel. Can you help with the crates? There are more in the truck.” Magnus nodded and helped Mr. Santiago unload four more crates and then packed them into the huge fridge in the kitchen. Then he scrubbed tables, arranged the chairs, prepped the bar and helped Mr. Loss prep the ingredients for the day. Then he flipped the open sign, indicating that Seaside Shenanigans was open for business.

Customers started to trickle in almost immediately. The shack looked a bit ramshackle from the outside, but the inner decor was spacious and quirky, and Magnus had more than a little bit of free reign in decorating the place. There was no floor as such, and it was a bitch to keep the sand from blowing all over the place, but that style choice was still worth it. The restaurant had very favorable yelp reviews from loyal customers, and word of mouth travelled fast, with many visitors saying they had received rave reviews of the place and had decided to see it for themselves. Magnus worked for Mr. Loss ever since the shack opened three years ago, and earned a neat sum of money. He also tended to get a lot of tips. He said it was because he provided efficient and smart service. His friends thought his beauty had a lot to do with it. Magnus tried not to think about that, as the drinks orders started pouring in and he prepared mango milkshakes, pina coladas, Sex On The Beach cocktails, rose spritzers, margaritas, lemonades and ice teas. At long last, at about three in the afternoon, the lunch rush died down and Magnus took a little breather, wiping away his sweat and sipping on ice water with Raphael, who served as waitstaff. 

Just then, a boisterous group of what seemed to be teenagers burst in. They were talking and laughing as they swaggered around, behaving like they owned the place. Magnus rolled his eyes at Raphael, who just shrugged. Magnus had seen too many rich people, who liked to shake up his town in the summer with their general assholery and habit of throwing money everywhere. But what did Magnus care. He just knew that his tips tripled in the summer. 

But then he saw something that suddenly made him care a lot more. He was there. The guy who had crashed into Magnus yesterday. What was his name again? Ah, Alexander. He had flung himself into the seat of a table in the restaurant, with his giant body sprawling all over the place. His face was a bit broody, and he was the only one who was not actively participating in the discussion, which seemed to be a bitch-fest about someone named Jonathan. He was accompanied by Isabelle, a guy with excessive muscles and blonde hair, who was staring daggers at another boy who wore glasses and a nerd t-shirt, and a petite redhead. Magnus watched as Alec absent mindedly fiddled with the fitted- was that a Rolex?- watch on his wrist and then brought out his iPhone, which was promptly snatched out of his hands by Isabelle. “You’re supposed to be spending time with us, brother,” she chirped, passing off the phone to the blonde guy, who smirked and pocketed it. Alec growled in frustration and settled even deeper into his seat, not making eye-contact with anyone. “Oh come on Alec,” redhead said. “We’re bitching about your ex-non-boyfriend, you should join in.” Alec gave a truly impressive eye roll and looked around, and soon enough, his eyes caught Magnus. Magnus instantly ducked his head and started to fiddle with the shot glasses, hoping Alec hadn’t caught Magnus staring at him. He absently started to peel some peaches to mix more peach ice teas, and tried hard not to look at the table filled with teenagers. Raphael got called away into the kitchen, and then someone tapped on the bar counter. 

Magnus looked up and fell straight into Alec’s big eyes. He nearly dropped the knife he was slicing fruits with, but he tightened his grip at the right moment and placed it gently on the counter. He watched Alec grin brightly at him through his lashes and wondered what he wanted with Magnus. “I uh,” Alec started in a rough voice that immediately sent heat pooling in Magnus’s belly, “never got to apologise properly. For what happened yesterday.”

“It’s alright,” Magnus said, willing his voice to be firm. “As i said, no harm done. Do you want to order a drink?”

Alec seemed a bit taken aback with the abrupt response, but recovered quickly. He leaned in a bit more and said, “I’ll have a sip from the tall drink of water right in front of me.”

That line was bad that it was smooth. Magnus burst out laughing. Alec grinned at him. “That was so bad,” Magnus hiccuped. 

“Well, you were worth the best pick up line in my repertoire,” Alec said. “But really, I’d like a pina colada.”

“Pina colada coming right up,” Magnus chirped in his best customer service voice. “You can go back to your table, I’ll serve it to you there.”

“I’d rather sit here,” Alec said. “If you don’t mind,” he tacked on hastily. Magnus didn’t ordinarily like other people watching him work, but he could make an exception for this cute boy with the puppy eyes. “Fine,” Magnus said, trying to sound as put upon as possible. That didn’t seem to deter Alec in the least, if his beaming face was any indication. Over his shoulder, Magnus could see that Isabelle too was fixated on him and whispering away to the red-head, who was staring at Magnus openly and giggling as well. Feeling distinctly uncomfortable, Magnus wondered what they were giggling about. Were they laughing about his makeup? Or the towel he had flung over his shoulder? Were they trying to mess with him, a poor local who would never be able to retaliate? He watched Alec discretely as he mixed his drink. Alec was still watching him with a slight smile on his face. Was this a dare? Magnus wondered; this wouldn’t be the first time he had seen this happen. Last summer, someone had asked Catarina out and had tried to sleep with her to win a five thousand dollar bet with his friends. Catarina had, fortunately, been able to understand something fishy was going on, and enlisted Magnus’s help. When they found out about the bet, Catarina had been distraught and Magnus had nearly beaten the boy black and blue, but Ragnor, who has also gotten involved in this mess, had restrained him by holding on to his arms and reminding him of his mother repeatedly, and how she would react if he got arrested. Catarina had been strong, but she was broken hearted; she had begun to fall in love with that boy, who had been very nice to her when they were ‘dating’. A lot of rich people also wanted a ‘summer love’, which had no way of turning serious, or they wanted to experiment with their sexuality. Magnus wondered which section Alec fell into. 

Magnus handed Alec his pina colada, feeling a distinct lack of warmth. Alec’s smile faltered, but then he hurriedly bolstered it. “Listen,” he began, “I really want to make it up to you. When do you get off work? I was wondering if you wanted to, I don’t know, go out with me for, um, ice-cream or something?”

Magnus took a deep breath. He wanted so badly to say yes, but Catarina’s incident was still fresh in his mind and he thought of how a rich man used his mother, and he just… couldn’t. “No. I’m sorry, Alec, but I won’t go out with you.”

Magnus took a steadying breath, looking into Alec’s dejected eyes, and turned tail and hurried off to the kitchen.

It was a good decision, Magnus rationalised. He would eventually leave and forget about Magnus, while Magnus, who grew too attached too easily, would be left broken hearted. And he couldn’t risk his senior year for anything. This was the right decision.

Wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make the world a better place!!


End file.
